


Let's Be Alone Together

by affectingly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Open Marriage, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy meets a bright-eyed stranger when he's twenty five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/gifts).



> I took some prompts. This is my response to nonnonmodernist's: "they meet at a gay club before they end up at starfleet together. mccoy is scoping the scene but a little embarrassed or disgruntled to be there; kirk is, you know, kirk."
> 
> Thanks to silverlining99 for the beta. <3

The kid with the sharp blue eyes keeps staring at him. It's a hungry look, a predatory one. Leonard glares at his bourbon (three fingers, neat, thank you very much) and hates that the look feels foreign to him anymore. He can barely remember what it felt like to want something that much, to go after it with the kind of confidence lurking in the kid's smirk.

It's not long before golden boy drops into the vacant seat next to Leonard, sultry smile on his face. "Hey there, sunshine. Name's Jim."

Leonard lets out a deep sigh and brings his drink to his mouth, knocking back an unhealthy amount. He licks his lips clean and then glances sideways at the kid -- Jim, apparently. Leonard's not shy about letting his gaze slide over generous pink lips, the scar following their curve on the right, the hard square of his jaw and down his neck and chest. 

When he looks back up to meet Jim's eyes again, Jim looks like he thinks he's already won. Leonard snorts and then says, "How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen, you?" Jim says through a grin full of teeth. 

Leonard rolls his shoulders. "Twenty five." 

"And what do you go by?"

"Leonard." He picks up his glass again and Jim's eyes narrow as he zeros in on Leonard's ring finger. 

"That a problem?"

Taking another drink, Leonard sets it back down and then holds out his hand in front of him, staring at the plain band on his left hand. He and Jocelyn are on a break. They've been having problems, and she suggested some time apart, maybe date people, see how they feel about it. They've always had an open marriage, but it was with the understanding that they never do it while fighting.

It feels like the end is just around the corner for them.

Leonard glances at Jim and then shakes his head. "No, not a problem."

Jim hums a moment, then he shrugs. "Okay. So… you wanna fuck me or am I going to get a crack at screwing the tension out of your ass?"

Rolling his eyes, he catches the bartender's attention and signals for his check. "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"Good, with any luck you'll be as flexible as your outlook," says Jim, waggling his eyebrows.

 _Angels and ministers of grace, defend us_ , thinks Leonard as he presses his thumb to the PADD the bartender presents. "Whatever. I've got a hotel room, you coming?"

Jim's smile is blinding. "With any luck."

\--

The cab they take from the bar to the hotel has an annoyingly chatty driver, and even more annoying: Jim seems to be one of those cheery assholes who _likes_ small talk. 

"So, where you folks from?" ze asks. (Lytecites are several or no genders at once and Leonard doesn't like to assume.)

"Iowa, for me. He's local," says Jim, nodding his head in Leonard's direction. Leonard never told him that, but he supposes Jim's making assumptions based on his accent.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay in Atlanta. You should visit the Coke museum while you're here. I'm told they managed to replicate its twenty first century design almost exactly," ze tells them. 

"No shit?" says Jim. "I'll definitely have to check that out."

Leonard just grunts. That damn museum is an eyesore. 

By the time they get to the hotel and into the elevator, Leonard's half ready to tell Jim to forget it. He's tired and this probably isn't a good idea. He should go home and try arguing with Jocelyn instead of giving in to whatever she wants, but as much as he'll call a fool a fool, he's never liked yelling at her. It feels wrong.

He reluctantly pushes the button for the seventh floor, only to get suddenly crowded against the wall by 6' plus of too-much-charm. His heart hammers and he tries to remember how to act in these situations.

"Hey," breathes Jim right in his space, eyes bright and distracting. "Is it okay if I kiss you now? I wanna do that."

"Fuck, yeah, okay," says Leonard because screw it. Maybe this isn't a good idea, but he can't deny he wants it. He wants to be this wanted again, for a little while at least.

Leonard's breath catches when Jim's mouth meets his. Jim is young and full of a light that life hasn't managed to beat out of him yet. Leonard wonders if hope springs eternal or if this kid just hasn't seen anything to take the brightness out of his eyes yet. Leonard strangely hopes it's the latter, but the bite in Jim's kiss makes him suspect it might be the former.

 

When the elevator dings, they stumble their way to Leonard's room and he has to swipe his thumb across the lock three times before the door swings open and they tumble in. Jim laughs, open and happy as he steals another kiss, his hand on the side of Leonard's neck, thumb brushing his jaw. 

They break apart and Jim immediately starts stripping, tossing his jacket on the chair, pulling his t-shirt up over his head. He bounces on the bed when he throws himself down and starts pulling his boots off. He finally pauses when he reaches for his fly and cocks his eyebrow at Leonard. "I mean, if you want a show, that's fine, but I'd much rather ride your dick until we both come." 

"Fucking _hell_ ," mutters Leonard as he quickly gets with the program, taking off his clothes and watching Jim pull nanolube from his pocket.

"You're up to date on all your vaccinations, yeah?" 

"Yes, of course, I'm a --" he almost says doctor, but thinks better of it. This is one night. The less they know about each other, the better. "I'm a health conscious kind of guy."

"Right, well, me too. No shots, no cocks," says Jim, then he frowns. "Well, if you have one. If you don't, that's cool too."

"No, yeah, I've got one. You can definitely ride it all you like, kid," says Leonard, shoving his pants and underwear down over his hips and kicking them free.

"Excellent," he says. He reaches up for Leonard and pulls him down onto the bed for a rough kiss. His hand is already slick as it closes around Leonard's cock, jacking it slowly. 

Leonard hisses, hips jerking into Jim's grip, and he gets a handful of Jim's hair to hold him in place as he sweeps his tongue between the soft, pink lips. Jim quickly rolls them, straddling Leonard's hips, his hand splayed over Leonard's heart. 

"You're kind of stunning, you know that, Jim?" Leonard asks, staring up at the golden hair and shining eyes, gaze sliding down over lean, capable muscles that make his mouth water.

"I've heard that once or twice." Jim flashes him a sharp smirk as he braces himself and reaches between his own legs. He makes this gorgeous sound, no doubt as his fingers press inside, and Leonard watches with rapt attention. 

Jim's quick about it. Leonard doesn't think he gets more than two fingers in himself before he's reaching for Leonard's cock again, guiding it into place. Dropping his hands to Jim's hips, Leonard helps him balance as he lifts up.

"Are you sure you're re--" Leonard breaks off as he feels the head of his cock against Jim's slick hole, letting out a moan as the tight ring of muscles gives way to the flare and Jim starts to sink down on him. Wet, squeezing heat envelops his cock, and Leonard fights not to thrust up into it and bury himself completely, letting Jim set the pace.

He's panting by the time he's all the way in, fingertips digging into Jim's sides. Jim lets out a satisfied groan as he rolls his hips, lifting up and pushing back down. "Fuck, Leonard, that's good. You've got a really nice cock."

"Thanks," he grunts.

Jim's ain't half bad, either. Long and thick. Leonard has a momentary pang of regret for not insisting on this going the other way, but then Jim starts moving in earnest and he can't bring himself to care because Jim's ass is pretty fucking nice, too.

Shamelessly, Jim wraps a hand around his own cock, his other still flat over Leonard's chest as he rocks down again and again, riding Leonard. It makes Leonard's balls tighten and sweat prickle all over his skin. He can feel a blush crawling up his neck and cheeks, flickers and surges of pleasure teasing through his nerves, making his toes curl. 

"You know, I hope you don't mind that I'm already planning round two. I really want to spread you out and fuck you. You're so damn _pretty_ on your back," pants Jim, reaching up to push Leonard's sweaty bangs off his face.

Leonard moans, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of lust threatens to make him come faster than he'd planned. "Jesus Christ, kid. Fine, whatever you want, just -- FUCK, move!"

"How about a little help?" says Jim, distracted as he bends down to kiss Leonard. 

He accepts the kiss greedily, hands holding Jim tight as he starts slamming up into him, a fast _slapslapslap_ that he's going to feel in his back tomorrow but he doesn't even care. Jim's mouth slides across his jaw and down to his throat, sucking a stinging mark that Leonard's going to have to heal before he goes home. 

Leonard feels the slide of Jim's knuckles against his abs and Jim jerks himself off with fast strokes that match the rhythm of Leonard's thrusts, and the gratified, throaty moan Jim lets loose as his come stripes Leonard's chest can't come fast enough. Leonard bites on Jim's lip, hooking a hand around the back of Jim's neck and yanking him down hard as he grinds up and comes with a smothered shout.

They lie there, catching their breath for several minutes, and then Jim pushes up and says, "Hey, it cool if I order some room service? I'll give you the credits. I'm starved."

Leonard actually laughs and says, "Yeah, whatever. Don't worry about the credits. Order me a burger would you? I'm going to the john."

Jim nods and rolls off Leonard, and he gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

Overall, it's not a bad night. When Leonard gets up the next morning, Jim's already gone, and there's no comm number. It's as much as Leonard expected. He sighs and drags himself to take a shower, putting the night out of his mind.

He doesn't expect he'll ever see Jim again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [spacemarried](http://spacemarried.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
